FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,819,822 to Behin et al. discloses a two-dimensional scanning actuator with one spring at each side of the mirror. FIG. 29A of U.S. Pat. No. 7,796,315 to Fu discloses a two-dimensional scanning mirror with distributed springs. The springs on one side of the mirror are electrically connected. The springs on the other side of the mirror are electrically connected. The two-dimensional scanning mirror is not symmetric with respect to the rotation axes. FIG. 1A of U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,115 to Fu discloses a one-dimensional MEMS scanning mirror with distributed hinges that are electrically connected. FIG. 1A, 1B, 1C, 2, 3, and 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 7,538,927 to Fu discloses a process to construct a scanning mirror with short vertical combteeth in a vertical comb drive and long in-plane combteeth in a in-plane comb drive.